1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for performing wireless voice communication and wireless data communication.
2. Related Art
A communication system has been known that includes a base phone for a digital cordless phone and a wireless local area network (WLAN). The communication system is configured to perform in parallel voice communication using the digital cordless phone and data communication using the WLAN.